Le plus grand fléau de tous les temps
by Androma
Summary: Fic en réponse aux reviews hilarantes concernant un certain Pete... Et qui devrait répondre à vos attentes!


Note: Cette fic est un délire complet, écrite à l'inspiration et à la lecture de certaines reviews hilarantes... Ne cherchez ni sérieux, ni cohérence avec la série et les personnages! Just for fun, as a matter of fact ;)

Fic en réponse à l'obsession collective, qui est la mienne également, concernant un certain Pete Shanahan...

D'ailleurs, Pikabad, tu devrais retrouver une phrase qui va te rappeler quelque chose, je pense ;)

Quand je pense que j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de Once upon a nightmare pour _ça_! XD

Spéciale dédicace à Poppy, Pikabad, Chloochette, et tous ces autres lecteurs qui aiment un certain Pete au point de le citer dans toutes leurs reviews... ENJOY! ;)

Quoi qu'il arrive, promettez-moi de lire la fic jusqu'au bout! Vous comprendrez à la fin, promis!

* * *

**LE PLUS GRAND FLEAU DE TOUS LES TEMPS**

* * *

La fourmilière contenue sous le Cheyenne Mountain manquait ce matin-là cruellement de fourmis. De nombreux officiers avaient, sur conseil du général O'Neill, pris quelques jours de congés. Toute menace immédiate était écartée, et le seul réel problème restait l'ennui. Comment occuper tout un week end seul dans une base militaire? Oh, lui aussi aurait bien pris un jour ou deux pour aller retrouver les poissons inexistants de son lac dans le Minnessota, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste sur place après tout, au cas où...

Une idée, qu'il crut lumineuse sur l'instant, vint se nicher dans son esprit tortueux de général. Et si tous ses officiers n'avaient pas écouté ses conseils? Peut-être certains étaient restés dans la base pour quelque expérience... Nul besoin de s'apesantir sur le nom dudit, ou dans le cas présent de ladite scientifique... Après tout, Jack faisait tout pour se cacher derrière une carapace impénétrable... mais trompait-il réellement quelqu'un, hormis lui-même? Pas nous, en tout cas...

Toujours est-il que le général O'Neill se décida donc enfin à quitter son bureau, avec pour destination le laboratoire dont la porte d'entrée portait le nom de « Carter ». Coïncidence, bien entendu! Personne n'irait insinuer quoi que ce soit sur ce choix arbitraire.

Pourtant, quand il arriva devant ladite porte, il trouva celle-ci malheureusement fermée à clé.

_Etrange._

Mais bien sûr pas assez pour le décourager dans sa quête de... « distraction ». Il était général après tout, il avait donc l'énorme (et unique?) avantage de posséder les clés ouvrant toutes les portes de la base. Toutes. Une idée déplacée vint alors s'insinuer dans son esprit, concernant certains quartiers qui lui restaient donc ouverts à toute heure du jour et de la nuit... Idée qu'il balaya tout de suite mentalement. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il sortit l'énorme trousseau de clés de sa poche, trouva immédiatement la petit clé dont il avait présentement besoin, et l'introduisit dans ladite serrure. Après plusieurs manipulations infructueuses (après tout il n'était pas expert d'ouverture de portes!), il réussit enfin l'opération, et la porte s'ouvrit délicatement.

_Délicatement. Comme tout ce qui a trait à Carter._

A nouveau, il balaya ces idées qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir et jeta un oeil dans le labo de son second. Comme il l'avait craint dans son bureau l'espace d'un instant, Carter n'y était pas.

_Eh merde!_

Elle l'avait écouté. Elle avait pris sa journée. Un série d'images lui arrivèrent alors en flot à l'esprit: Carter et Pete se donnant la main. Carter se laissant embrasser par Pete. Pete faisant...

_STOP!_

Jack claqua la porte pour s'empêcher de penser et effacer l'image qui revenait irrémédiablement à son esprit.

_Si seulement il avait pu se trouver entre les mains d'un Goa'uld, ou sous les roues d'un camion, ou tout simplement s'il avait pu ne jamais croiser la route de Carter! Quoique l'idée des Goa'uld..._

Jack décida finalement de se changer les idées en regardant n'importe quelle émission sur la télé de la salle de repos...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde semblait avoir pris la même décision que Jack, c'est-à-dire envoyer la plupart du personnel en congés: mois d'août oblige, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Comportement néanmoins lourd de conséquence, quand on sait que les Goa'uld prennent plutôt leurs congés au mois de décembre, respectant beaucoup les traditions de Noël. (Oo vais peut-être un peu loin dans le délire là! Enfin bref...)

Je disais donc, comportement lourd de conséquence... En effet, une flotte immense, composée de tous les vaisseaux-mère des Goa'uld encore vivants de l'univers, avaient pris la Terre pour destination dans un but bien précis. Et rien ni personne ne les arrêterait.

Quand la NASA se rendit compte de l'invasion, ce fut déjà trop tard. Un millier de vaisseaux-mère se trouvaient alors en orbite autour de la Terre, rendant la face du monde chaotique. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, affolés, et tentaient par tous les moyens de trouver une cachette adéquate.

(Au contraire, une seule personne au monde était au comble du bonheur: la quête de vérité de Mulder venait enfin de toucher à sa fin... et il avait raison sur toute la ligne! Ouais enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons)

* * *

Le colonel Carter, qui s'était vite rendue compte des anomalies, avait ordonné à Pete de rester caché chez lui et de n'en bouger sous aucun prétexte, et avait couru vers sa voiture pour rejoindre au plus vite le SGC. Comme tous les autres officiers, qui le rejoignaient à toute vitesse pour y entendre les ordres du général.

Celui-ci n'avait pourtant aucune solution. Un appel sur la ligne rouge lui avait confirmé ses craintes: les vaisseaux étaient trop nombreux et de trop de grands maîtres différents. La Terre n'avait pas une force de feu suffisante.

Jack annonça à tous qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, s'ils le souhaitaient, pour passer leurs derniers instants en famille. Il avait annoncé tout cela avec une larme à l'oeil. Pourtant il ne voulait pas craquer devant ses hommes. Alors que la base se vidait à vue d'oeil, Jack retourna s'installer dans son bureau. Il ne voulait pas leur dire au revoir. Il ne voulait pas leur dire adieu. Parce que pour lui, une telle aventure ne pouvait s'achever comme ça.

Sa solitude fut néanmoins mise à mal par le colonel Carter, qui était partie à sa recherche afin de lui souhaiter ses adieux. C'était évidemment hors de question qu'elle parte avant de l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de le trouver « à temps ».

Elle le trouva enfin dans son bureau, assis d'une manière curieusement calme.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui.

« Oh vous savez Carter, je crois que je viens de comprendre. C'est un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre les deux. »

Ou un souhait devenu réalité...

Comme le regard de la jeune femme restait posé sur lui, il ajouta:

« Oh et puis de toute façon, un capitaine ne quitte jamais son navire. Vous n'avez jamais vu Titanic? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ok, elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion au rêve, mais sa dernière remarque lui rappela son devoir. Elle se devait elle aussi de rester là, jusqu'à la fin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle passerait ses derniers instants sur Terre avec son supérieur.

Une détonation eut alors lieu dans le lointain. Détonation pourtant immensément puissante. Puis plus rien. L'alarme du SGC s'était déclenchée par automatisme, et ne semblait guère vouloir s'arrêter. En dehors de celle-ci, le silence.

Etaient-ils morts? Etait-ce ça, l'autre côté? La même scène qu'au moment de la mort, pour l'éternité?

Jack se leva néanmoins au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui paraissèrent beaucoup plus longues pour Sam. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de repos qu'il avait quittée quelques heures auparavant. Le poste de télé s'y trouvait bien entendu toujours.

Il s'adressa à Sam, avant de le mettre en marche: « Si quelque chose s'est passé, nous le saurons. Après tout cela fait plusieurs minutes que la détonation a eu lieu »

Toutes les chaînes télévisées avaient été basculées sur la plage « informations » de leur programme. Et toutes montraient les mêmes images: Les vaisseaux étaient en train de partir. Tous. Ils quittaient l'orbite de la Terre.

« Oui nous sommes toujours en direct bien sûr. C'est incroyable! Ces extra-terrestres semblent repartir aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés! Une seule détonation a eu lieu. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'elle a détruit, mais les dégats ne semblent pas trop graves... »

Jack éteignit la télévision. C'était fini. Il fallait qu'il rappelle le président.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, on put entendre à toutes les chaînes de télévision qu'une seule perte était à déplorer: la détonation n'avait touché qu'une maison, située dans Colorado Springs, maison nouvellement achetée par un certain Pete Shanahan, policier de Baltimore. Les agents de police du pays tout entier pleuraient sa perte, mais le reste de la population ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le tribut n'était pas lourd en comparaison du nombre de vaisseaux, et donc de la destruction qu'ils auraient pu occasionner. Une mort pour des millions de vies sauvées! Il paraitrait même qu'une certain nombre de personnes, essentiellement de sexe féminin, organisaient depuis cette nouvelle d'étranges processions et manifestations de bonheur dans les rues du monde entier. Ce policier anonyme n'était peut-être pas si inconnu que ça... Jamais la surface de la Terre n'avait vu de mort attirant tant le bonheur des foules. C'était une première, pour un événement pourtant attendu et espéré depuis longtemps!_

_Le général d'une certaine base secrète ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de penser que le sort de cet homme avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec lui... Car si de nombreuses personnes, qualifiées de fans, avaient souhaité la disparition de cet homme par écrit sur Internet, souhaits qui auraient pu ressembler à autant de menaces... Eh bien il n'était pas loin d'être fier d'être celui qui avait le plus à gagner de cette disparition... Il l'avait souhaitée, presque à haute voix, et maintenant il allait pouvoir profiter du champ libre laissé par sa mort... avec l'aide, pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois des Goa'uld. Les Goa'uld. Ceux qu'on avait crus être les grands méchants de l'histoire. C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur un certain Pete Shanahan... le plus grand fléau de tous les temps._

* * *

_Alors? En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, c'est l'essentiel! Ni relue, ni corrigée d'une quelconque façon... Pas besoin, j'allais pas embêter ma bêta avec une connerie comme ça ;)_

_Au fait, je voulais mettre Pete en personnage principal dans la liste (il l'aurait été au moins une fois dans sa vie!) mais il n'existait pas... loool_


End file.
